W H A T ?
by kkamjjonghun
Summary: Kai yang baru saja sembuh dari koma bertemu dengan seorang namja misterius di rumah sakit. Namja itu selalu mengikuti Kai kemanapun Kai pergi. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengikuti Kai lagi jika Kai mau membantunya.. /Bad summary/Oneshoot/Warning inside


**WHAT?**

**Author: Kkamjjonghun**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Fantasy ? tentuin sendiri ajadeh ya ^^a**

**Rated: Aman kok aman /?**

**Warning: Fanfiction about EXO and that is a YAOI fanfiction. OOC, Typo(s), humor garing, romance gagal, not official pair /maybe?, cerita pasaran, bahasa ga jelas, ga sesuai EYD, genre labil (?), alur maksa, dll, dsb, dst.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah acara televisi. Saya di sini hanya membuatnya menjadi sebuah ff ^^ cast nya bukan punya saya, tapi saya itu punya mereka /lah**

**Summary: Kai yang baru saja sembuh dari koma bertemu dengan seorang namja misterius di rumah sakit. Namja itu selalu mengikuti Kai kemanapun Kai pergi. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengikuti Kai lagi jika Kai mau membantunya.. /Bad summary/Oneshoot/Warning inside**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~ **

Pagi yang cerah di hari libur, sangat cocok untuk berolahraga. Sinar mentari pagi yang menyehatkan, angin yang bertiup lembut menyegarkan, serta cuaca yang sedang bersahabat membuat banyak orang bersemangat untuk berolahraga di pagi hari. Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berpengaruh untuk seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin. Ia masih betah bersembunyi di balik selimut motif bunga-bunga nya sambil memeluk bantal guling dengan bercak liur yang menghiasi setiap sisinya. Kai –nama panggilan namja itu— terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia mimpikan, ekspresi wajahnya seperti menampakkan ketidakinginannya untuk pergi dari mimpi tersebut. Tetapi kedamaian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja. Bunyi nada dering ponsel dalam sekejap mengubah kedamaian itu menjadi sebuah kebisingan. Dan saat panggilan itu dijawab, kedamaian pun berubah menjadi kepanikan yang sangat luar biasa…

Oke itu lebay -_-

***Kai POV***

Aku masih sibuk bergelut dengan selimut serta gulingku, menikmati indahnya mimpi yang sedang aku alami saat ini.

**Careless careless **

**Shoot anonymous anonymous**

**Heartless mindless**

**No one who care about me?**

Suara itu terdengar seperti nada dering pada ponselku. Ah sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya orang iseng yang tidak sengaja menelpon ke nomorku. Lagi pula ini masih sangat pagi bukan?

**Careless careless**

**Shoot anonymous anonymous**

**Heartless mindless**

**No one who care about me?**

Nada dering itu terdengar lagi, malah lebih keras dari yang tadi. Mengganggu tidurku saja, gumamku dalam hati. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, aku pun menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselku itu.

"Yoboseo?" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang telpon sana.

Aku pun langsung melihat layar ponselku untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang sedang menelponku. 'Chagiya' nama itu yang tertera di layar ponselku. Yup, yang sedang menelponku sekarang adalah namjachinguku. Tetapi kenapa ia tidak berbicara apa pun?

" Yoboseo? Kyungsoo-ah, ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kyungsoo-ah, jawab aku, kau kenapa eoh? Apa yang terjadi?" aku kembali bertanya dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaraku. Akhirnya suaranya terdengar juga. Tunggu dulu, Kyungsoo ku… dia… menangis?

"Jongin-ah, hiks.. bantu, hiks.. aku hiks hiks.. " ucap Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat lirih.

"Chagiya, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau menangis eoh?" tanyaku masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Bantu aku hiks Jongin… hiks hiks.. datang ke rumahku hiks sekarang juga.. hiks aku hiks butuh bantuanmu hiks.. tolong aku Jongin-ah, hiks jebal…."kata Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

"Ba, baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Kau tunggu di sana ya." Tanpa babibu lagi aku segera berlari keluar rumah, mengambil motorku di garasi, dan langsung memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak aku pedulikan rambutku yang acak-acakan serta air liur yang masih menempel di pipiku sisa dari mimpi indahku tadi. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya. Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada namjachingu ku.

Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kalian cukup memanggilku Kai saja. Aku hanya seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 senior high school. Orang yang menelponku tadi adalah namjachinguku, Do Kyungsoo. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik di sebuah universitas yang berada di kota Seoul. Aku mengenalnya saat universitasnya sedang mengadakan seminar yang biasa dikunjungi oleh anak-anak sekolah menengah. Kami sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun. Tetapi banyak teman-temanku yang kurang suka dengan hubungan kami. Mereka sering bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Aku tidak tahu memanfaatkan apa yang mereka maksud, yang jelas teman-temanku itu selalu mengompor-ngomporiku agar aku cepat putus dari Kyungsoo. Sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku. Aku tetap menjalani hubungan yang baik dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Akupun sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah memarkirkan motorku di halaman, aku langsung berlari ke arah rumah itu untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau di dalam? Kyungsoo-ah buka pintunya! Ini aku, Jongin." Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja dengan mata besarnya yang basah dan bibir kissable nya yang mengerucut imut. Ya, dialah Kyungsoo.

"Jonginnie, akhirnya kau datang juga! Huweeee" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung menangis di pelukanku. Aku membalas pelukannya, mencoba memberikannya rasa aman.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi chagi. Aku kan sudah di sini." Kataku mencoba menenangkannya. Ia pun berhenti menangis dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Itu, televisi ku rusak. Padahal hari ini film romantis kesukaanku akan ditayangkan di salah satu channel lokal. Tapi aku jadi tidak bisa menontonnya kan kalau televisi nya rusak." Curhat Kyungsoo sambil mengelap air matanya yang masih tersisa. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti. Eh, tunggu dulu…

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya itu, aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki televisi ku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah innocent andalannya.

**JELEGERRR**

Mwoya? Jadi aku dibuat panik setengah mati hanya karena televisinya rusak? Ah itu tidak seberapa. Tapi ini? Aku disuruh datang dengan cepat ke rumahnya **hanya untuk memperbaiki televisinya**? Apa-apaan dia.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku datang ke sini hanya untuk memperbaiki televisimu yang rusak? Kau pikir aku ini tukang service, eoh?" kataku agak sedikit emosi. Ku lihat mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, tanda ia ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku kan hiks hanya hiks minta tolong hiks hiks.. Kalau kau hiks tidak mau hiks yasudah hiks aku cari tukang hiks service hiks lain saja hiks.." kata Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Ah sial, aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang menangis.

"Ba, baiklah. Aku akan memperbaiki televisimu itu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menangis di depanku lagi, mengerti?" kataku mengalah. Wajah Kyungsoo pun mendadak berubah menjadi cerah.

"Benarkah? Ah gomawo Jonginnie! Kau memang namjachinguku yang terbaik {}" kata Kyungsoo sambil memelukku sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

"Baiklah ayo masuk. Sambil kau memperbaiki televisiku, aku akan membuatkanmu minum oke?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada riang. Hei hei kemana isakan mu tadi itu, eoh? Aku hanya bisa membatin sambil tersenyum kecut menanggapi ocehannya. Untung saja ia tidak melihatnya.

Saat sudah berada di ruang keluarga –tempat di mana televisinya diletakkan—, Kyungsoo pun meninggalkanku sendirian untuk membuatkanku minum di dapur.

"Hhh, yang benar saja. Aku di suruh datang kemari hanya untuk memperbaiki televisinya yang rusak. Sebenarnya aku ini namjachingunya atau apa?" celotehku pada diri sendiri. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang ada di sana. Memang benar televisi yang ada di sana mati. Tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal. Aku langsung saja mendekati televisi itu untuk memastikan kejanggalan tersebut. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Kabel televisi itu belum terhubung dengan stopkontak.

"Haissh, jelas saja televisinya mati. Kebelnya saja belum dihubungkan ke stopkontak. Dasar bodoh." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku pun segera mencolokkan kabel televisi itu ke stopkontak tanpa melihat terlebih dulu keadaan kabel tersebut. Sampai akhirnya…..

**Prang!**

"**JONGIN!"**

**BBZZZZZZTTTTTT**

…semua berubah menjadi gelap.

***Kai POV END***

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~ WHAT ~~~~**

**3 minggu kemudian…**

"Dokter, pasien ini sudah sadar dok!" kata seorang suster kepada sang dokter.

"Benarkah? Coba cek keadaannya, apa dia sehat atau tidak." Perintah sang dokter.

"Pasien ini sehat dokter. Dan lihat, matanya mulai terbuka!" Kata sang suster heboh.

Seorang namja yang merupakan pasien dari suster dan dokter itupun perlahan membuka matanya. Ia nampak kebingungan saat melihat ruangan tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Enngghh, ini dimana?" tanya sang namja. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di bantu oleh suster.

"Anda sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit." Kata sang suster.

"Rumah sakit? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada saya?" tanya namja itu bingung.

"Anda tersengat aliran listrik saat hendak mencolokkan kabel ke stopkontak. Anda tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 minggu." Kata dokter menjelaskan.

"Mwo? 3 minggu? Siapa yang mengantar saya kemari waktu itu dokter?" tanya namja itu lagi. Ia nampak masih tidak percaya.

"Entahlah saya tidak tahu. Dia bilang namanya Kyungsoo." Kata dokter itu mengingat ingat.

"Lalu dia dimana dok? Apakah dia sering mengunjungi saya selama saya tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Tidak. Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi anda 3 minggu yang lalu. Ia bilang tidak bisa menjaga anda di sini karena harus membeli televisi baru." Kata dokter.

**JELEGERRR**

"APA? HHHHH" setelah mendegar perkataan dokter tadi, namja itu pun kembali tidak sadarkan diri membuat sang dokter dan suster yang ada di sana panik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan dia, apa sebegitu pentingnya kah televisi dibanding nyawa namjachingunya? Huh kekasih macam apa dia itu." nampak seorang namja sedang mengoceh sendiri di koridor rumah sakit. Yap, namja itu adalah Kai. Ternyata sewaktu ia hendak mencolokkan kabel tv ke stopkontak, kabel itu sudah agak terkelupas sehingga menyebabkan ia tersengat aliran listrik dan akhirnya koma selama 3 minggu.

Kemana Kyungsoo? Ia lebih memilih untuk memanggil tukang service tv yang lain daripada harus menunggu Kai sembuh dari komanya. Jadi Kai hanya dianggap tukang service dadakan, eoh?

"Untung saja aku tidak mati." Ia terus mengoceh sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Hhhh~ apa mungkin yang dibilang teman-temanku itu benar ya? Ah, masa bodo lah dengan Kyungsoo. Toh namja cantik di negri ini masih banyak kan?" kata Kai lagi.

"Aku harus melupakannya, dan cari namjachingu yang baru! Yap, semangat Jongin!" kata Kai menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kai terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali bergumam sendiri. Saat ia akan melewati ruang tunggu rumah sakit, matanya menangkap sesosok namja cantik yang sedang duduk di bangku ruang tunggu tersebut. Seketika Kai langsung menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat kecantikan namja tersebut. Kulit putih susunya agak pucat, bibir berwarna merah muda yang tipis, serta surai madunya yang berkilau terkena sinar lampu membuat Kai terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

"Ah, cantik sekali. Apa dia manusia?" gumam Kai dalam hati. Ia pun langsung menghampiri namja itu dan mencoba mengajaknya berkenalan. Modus sekali -_-

"Ekhem, annyeong~" Sapa Kai kepada namja tadi. Namja yang disapa oleh Kai menoleh dan tersenyum, membuat Kai harus menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak beraturan. 'Aku semakin yakin kalau dia bukan manusia! Lihat saja senyumnya, seperti senyuman malaikat!' batin Kai heboh sendiri.

"Annyeong~ Nuguya?" tanya namja itu pada Kai.

"Kim Jongin imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah namja itu. Tak lupa ia sunggingkan senyum mematikan andalannya.

"Ah, Kai. Sehun, Kim Sehun imnida." Kata namja itu menerima uluran tangan Kai.

"Nama yang indah, sama seperti orangnya." Kata Kai mencoba memuji. Nampak semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Sehun, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Eh? gomawo." Ucap Sehun malu-malu. Kai hanya balas tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat saat menggombali Kyungsoo dulu wajahnya juga sama seperti Sehun sekarang. Eh, bukan kah tadi dia bilang mau melupakannya?

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kau sendirian saja? Sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Kai pada Sehun. Tetapi entah kenapa setiap Kai berbicara kepada Sehun, seorang ahjuma yang duduk di sebelah Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Karena merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu, Kai pun bertanya kepada ahjuma itu.

"Ahjuma kenapa menatap saya seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan saya?" tanya Kai.

"Kau sedaritadi bicara dengan siapa?" ahjuma itu malah balik bertanya. Kai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja dengan orang yang duduk di samping ahjuma. Namja cantik ini." kata Kai sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Apa kau gila? Daritadi bangku itu kosong. Hii lebih baik aku pergi saja." Kata ahjuma tadi lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai. Kai hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar perkataan ahjuma tadi. Sedangkan Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja, jadi ahjuma itu tidak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Kai masih dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku." Kata Sehun lirih. Kai membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jadi…. Kau…. ha, ha, HANTU!" jerit Kai sambil berlari secepatnya meninggalkan Sehun.

Kai terus berlari, membuat orang-orang di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia tak habis pikir kalau ternyata tadi dia berbicara dengan hantu. Saat dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari rumah sakit, Kai pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan karena berlari.

"Haah.. haaahh.. yang benar saja. Ternyata dia memang bukan manusia.. haaahh… haahh.. aku kira aku sudah bisa menemukan pengganti Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata.. haaahh.." kata Kai dengan nafas yang masih tersendat sendat /?/ . Kai menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak mengikutinya. Dan benar saja, dibelakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Untunglah hantu itu tidak mengejarku sampai kema… UWAAAA!" saat Kai kembali menoleh ke depan, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya.

"A, ampun hantu to tolong jangan dekati saya. Saya masih mau hidup, saya masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Saya mohon jangan sakiti saya tolong hantu saya mohon.." ucap Kai ketakutan sambil berlutut di hadapan Sehun dengan tangannya yang saling bertautan dan mata tertutup. Sehun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kai dengan tatapan 'dia-kenapa'.

"Hei sudahlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok. Lagipula aku ini bukan hantu, jadi tidak perlu takut." Kata Sehun. Kai yang mendengar hal itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sehun.

'Memang tidak terlihat seperti hantu sih.' Gumam Kai dalam hati. Tapi ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menyangkal pemikirannya itu.

"Mana mungkin bukan hantu. Buktinya orang-orang tidak bisa melihatmu." Kata Kai membantah ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi kau bisa melihatku." Ucap Sehun sambil memasang wajah innocent. 'I iya juga ya?' batin Kai.

"I itu mungkin ha hanya kebetulan. Sudahlah aku mau pulang, kau bergentayangan saja di rumah sakit." Kata Kai hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Saat baru bergerak selangkah, Sehun menahan tangan Kai agar Kai tidak pergi kemanapun. Bulu kuduk Kai berdiri saat tangannya dipegang oleh Sehun.

"Jangan pergi. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sehun. Kai kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan sedikit perasaan takut.

"Kenapa aku? Cari saja orang lain yang bisa membantumu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu." Kata Kai dengan nada sinis, tetapi sebenarnya ia masih takut dengan Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku selain kau. Makanya aku minta bantuanmu." Kata Sehun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" kata Kai.

"Oh ayolah, menolong seseorang itu kan perbuatan yang baik dan terpuji." Kata Sehun mencoba membujuk Kai.

"Tapi kau kan bukan orang. Kau itu hantu." Ucap Kai.

"Aissh, sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku bukan hantu Kim Jongin!" kata Sehun yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Lalu kau itu apa kalau bukan hantu, eoh?" Kata Kai dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan.

"Aku itu sama sepertimu, aku manusia. Hanya saja saat ini aku sedang koma. Sebagian jiwaku terpisah dari ragaku, makanya orang-orang tidak bisa melihatku." Kata Sehun menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?" tanya Kai.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau juga baru sembuh dari koma makanya kau bisa melihatku." Kata Sehun.

"Yang benar saja. Lalu kenapa kau bergentayangan seperti ini? kenapa tidak diam saja di kamar rawatmu, menunggu kau sembuh?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku tidak tega melihat eomma ku yang terus-terusan menangis karena aku. Lagi pula sebentar lagi dokter akan melepaskan alat-alat yang menyambung hidupku jika eomma tidak membayar biaya pengobatan. Aku kasihan melihat eomma ku setiap hari bekerja banting tulang hanya untuk membiayaiku. Bahkan ia pernah bilang akan meminjam uang dari rentenir jika memang semua kerja kerasnya tidak cukup untuk biaya pengobatanku. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kejamnya rentenir itu? Aku tidak mau sampai eomma membahayakan dirinya sendiri demi aku." Cerita Sehun panjang lebar. Ia terlihat menahan tangisnya saat menceritakan hal itu pada Kai.

"Hfff, berat sekali masalahmu. Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Yang penting eomma mu jangan sampai meminjam uang dari rentenir." Kai akhirnya mau membantu Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia lalu tersenyum tulus kepada Kai, membuat jantung Kai kembali berdetak tak karuan.

"Pergilah ke kamar 012 tempat dimana aku dirawat. Lalu kemudian cabut semua alat rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuhku. Itu akan meringankan beban eomma ku." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah tertunduk. Kai membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo? Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu begitu? Andwae, kalau itu aku tidak akan mau membantumu!" Kata Kai kembali menolak.

"Ayolah aku mohon. Jika aku mati, eomma ku tidak perlu susah susah mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatanku. Dan juga ia tidak perlu meminjam kemanapun termasuk kepada rentenir." Kata Sehun memohon.

"Kai, jebal.. bantu aku" kata Sehun lagi sambil memasang pose memohon.

"Andwae. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau lakukan saja itu sendiri, aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh." Ucap Kai dengan nada sinis. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang terus menerus memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja, masa aku disuruh melepaskan peralatan rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuh orang sembarangan? Membantu dia sih, tapi apa bedanya aku dengan pembunuh? Hff dasar makhluk aneh." Gumam Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini dia sudah berada di rumahnya. Rumahnya sepi, tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Kai pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Banyak sekali pikiran yang mengganggunya, mulai dari Kyungsoo yang lebih mementingkan televisi dibandingkan dirinya sampai kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan Sehun jiwa yang terpisah sementara dari tubuhnya.

Saat masih terduduk di sofa, Kai merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari belakang. Ia juga merasakan ada angin yang berhembus di belakang lehernya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia mencoba tidak memperdulikannya, tetapi perasaan tidak enak malah semakin menghantui pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang namja sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"HUWAAAAAA!" jerit Kai yang kaget dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Refleks ia pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"Ke…ke..kenapa ka kau bisa sa sampai ke mari?" tanya Kai dengan badan yang gemetaran saat melihat Sehun sudah ada di rumahnya.

"Aku mengikutimu, tolong aku." Pinta Sehun dengan tatapan yang sayu. Ia jadi terlihat mirip hantu sungguhan jika seperti itu.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh!" Ucap Kai menolak. "Cari saja orang lain! Jangan ganggu aku!" kata Kai lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi jika kau mau membantuku. Aku berjanji, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku mohon." Pinta Sehun lagi.

"Tidak. Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Sekarang kau pergi dari sini, cepat!" kata Kai yang mulai emosi. Sehun pun menunduk dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Kai. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu, Sehun berbalik menatap Kai lagi dan berkata.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau mau membantuku. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus membantuku Kai. Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kim Jongin.." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai. Setelah itu, Sehun pun menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa-apaan dia? Mengancamku sambil tersenyum malaikat seperti itu. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah memujinya? Haisshh.." Kai terlihat mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang harus bertemu dengannya?" kata Kai lemah. Ia sudah lelah dengan berbagai hal yang menimpa dirinya belakangan ini. Ia pun kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thatu thatu, aku thayang eomma. Dua dua, juga thayang appa. Tiga tiga, thayang Lulu hyung juga. Thatu dua tiga thayang themuanya~"

Terdengar suara orang yang sedang menyanyi lagu anak-anak. Suaranya terdengar lucu karena ia cadel mengucapkan S menjadi TH. Ya, orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu adalah Sehun.

"Thatu thatu, aku thayang eomma…. Dua dua, juga thayang appa…. Tiga tiga, thayang Lulu hyung juga…. Thatu dua tiga thayang themuanya…." suara nyanyian Sehun kembali terdengar. Tetapi kali ini suaranya terdengar agak lirih.

"Thatu thatu, hiks aku thayang eomma hiks.. dua dua, juga thayang hiks appa… tiga tiga, hiks thayang Lulu hyung hiks juga… Thatu hiks dua hiks tiga thayang hiks themuanya hiks hiks…" kali ini Sehun menyanyikannya sambil terisak.

"Eomma, appa, Lulu hyung.. aku merindukan kalian.. aku ingin memeluk kalian lagi dan berkumpul bersama kalian.. Ah andai saja aku masih diberi kesempatan, aku pasti tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. Eomma, appa, Lulu hyung… jeongmal bogoshippeoyo, hiks hiks.." ucap Sehun lirih sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar.

Ternyata diam-diam Kai yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya mendengarkan Sehun yang bernyanyi serta bergumam sendiri itu. Ia merasa tidak tega membiarkan Sehun menangis dan ingin memeluknya. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kalau masih mau berkumpul, kenapa dia minta di bunuh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun berganti menjadi siang. Posisi matahari saat ini sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00 waktu Korea Selatan. Kai sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengambil sepeda motornya yang sempat tertinggal sewaktu ia ke rumah Kyungsoo 3 minggu lalu. Ia juga ingin berkunjung sebentar untuk melihat keadaan namjachingunya itu. Dalam hatinya Kai sangat merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana Kai?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Kai yang baru saja ingin pergi meninggalkan rumahnya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Kai sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan orang itu, Sehun.

"Huh, aku kan Cuma bertanya." Kata Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

…

Kai sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Saat hendak masuk ke dalamnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku teras bersama seorang namja. Ia pun memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berseri-seri saat memandang namja itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sakit, dengan tiba-tiba namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Ciuman itu berjalan sangat lama dan Kyungsoo juga terlihat sangat menikmatinya, membuat Kai yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan namja itu, membuat ritual ciuman mereka terhenti.

"Jo…jongin, kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Kai hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau takut aku mengganggu kegiatanmu dengan namjachingu baru mu ini?" ucap Kai dingin.

"A..apa maksudmu Jonginnie? Dia bukan namjachinguku. Dia hanya tukang service tv yang memperbaiki televisiku kemarin." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tukang service tv yang merangkap jadi tukang service hati ya? ha ha lucu sekali." Ucap Kai datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengannya Jongin. Sungguh.." kata Kyungsoo memelas.

"Ya ya ya, aku tidak mau bertengkar di sini. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengambil sepeda motorku yang tertinggal kemarin. Kau taruh dimana motorku?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada datar.

"Motormu ada di garasi, dan kuncinya masih menempel di motornya. Jadi aku tidak berani mengambilnya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Gomawo sudah menjaga motorku hyung." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan aneh, karena Kai tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung selama ini.

"Dan, gomawo karena sudah mau menjadi namjachinguku." Lanjut Kai, lalu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan namja itu. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat medengar ucapan Kai.

"Jongin apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Kai membalikkan badannya, menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dan berkata.

"Hubungan kita, cukup sampai di sini." Kata Kai lalu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo setelah itu. Yang ia tahu saat ia memacu motornya keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memanggil manggil namanya sambil terisak. Setelah itu ia tidak perduli lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya tetap fokus ke arah jalan meskipun pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana, Kai?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Yap, ternyata Sehun sudah duduk di belakang motor Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi." ucap Kai datar sambil terus memacu motornya. Ia tidak terlalu perduli bagaimana cara Sehun yang bisa dengan tiba-tiba berada di atas motornya. Mungkin ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan Sehun yang sering muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kai apa kau tau, namja itu bukan cuma dia. Masih banyak namja lain yang pasti lebih baik darinya." Kata Sehun. Kai hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Kau itu namja yang baik, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik dari dia. Percayalah." Kata Sehun lagi. Entah kenapa setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sehun hati, Kai merasa agak lega. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Thatu thatu, aku thayang eomma. Dua dua, juga thayang appa. Tiga tiga, thayang Lulu hyung juga. Thatu dua tiga thayang themuanya~" suara nyanyian itu kembali terdengar lagi. Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah insiden putusnya hubungan Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun masih juga mengikuti Kai kemanapun Kai pergi. Dan setiap malam Sehun selalu menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan aksen cadelnya yang sangat kentara.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu lain selain lagu itu, eoh? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena harus menahan tawa mendengar suara mu itu tau." Kata Kai sambil sedikit tertawa. Sehun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu lagu kesukaan ku dan hyung-ku." Sehun pouting.

"Iya aku mengerti itu lagu kesukaanmu. Tapi bisakah kau menyanyikannya dengan benar? Satu satu, bukan thatu thatu. Ahahaha" kata Kai sambil tertawa.

"Itu ciri khas ku. Kalau tidak mau dengar yasudah, tutup saja telingamu itu." kata Sehun agak jengkel.

"Hahaha kau marah, eoh? aku hanya bercanda." Kata Kai sambil menahan tawanya. Sehun hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura marah.

"Yak! Jangan marah Sehun-ah. Bbuing bbuing~" Ucap Kai meminta maaf sambil melakukan bbuing bbuing di hadapan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA apa-apaan itu? Wajahmu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk melakukan bbuing bbuing! Ahahahaha " Sehun tertawa senang. Sekarang gantian Kai yang pouting.

"Yak! Kim Jongin jangan pouting seperti itu, tidak pantas tahu. Wahahahaha" Sehun masih belum bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Yak! Jangan tertawai aku seperti itu. Sudahlah berhenti tertawa, aku lelah ingin istirahat." Kata Kai. Sehun pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Haha baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Hmm? Mau tidur dimana?" kata Sehun bingung. Kai lalu menepuk nepuk bagian kasur di sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Tidur saja di sebelahku." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai. Sehun pun tersenyum lalu mulai berbaring di sebelah Kai.

"Gomawo Kai." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka tidur dengan posisi berpelukan…..

…

Sudah berjalan 5 hari sejak pertemuan antara Sehun dan Kai di rumah sakit. Mereka semakin hari semakin dekat, dan Kai lama-kelamaan mulai menyimpan perasaan pada Sehun. Hari ini ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya saat Kai melihat Sehun menangis di pojok kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah? Gwaenchana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang masih menangis. Sehun hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jawab aku Sehun-ah, jebal.." tanya Kai sekali lagi sambil memohon agar Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eomma ku.. tadi pagi aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Aku… dia bilang dia mau meminjam uang ke rentenir besok, hiks. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada eomma. Hiks hiks" ucap Sehun lirih. Kai juga merasa sedih melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis seperti ini. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membantunya?

"Sudahlah, kau harus yakin kalau eomma mu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Kai mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Sehun menatap manik hitam milik Kai dalam.

"Kai, aku mohon cabut semua alat di tubuhku sekarang. Aku mohon Kai, tolong aku. Tolong eomma ku Kai, jebal…" ucap Sehun memohon pada Kai. Sungguh saat ini Kai dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang berat. Jika ia tidak mengabulkan permohonan Sehun ia tetap bisa bersama-sama dengan Sehun sampai Sehun sadar, tetapi eomma Sehun akan kewalahan menghadapi rentenir. Sedangkan jika ia mengabulkan permohonannya maka ia dan Sehun tidak akan bertemu lagi, tetapi eomma Sehun tidak akan kesusahan lagi dan Sehun akan bahagia di alamnya.

"Bagaimana Kai, kau mau kan membantuku? Tolong aku Kai, jebal.." ucap Sehun kembali memohon, membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu. Tetapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Kai akhirnya.

"Syarat apa? Apapun itu akan aku lakukan." Kata Sehun mulai kembali semangat.

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia terdiam sampai akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Kata Kai dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Sehun sempat terkejut dengan syarat yang diberikan oleh Kai, tapi sesaat kemudian ia pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai. Jeongmal saranghaeyo Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun tulus. Ia pun mengecup bibir tebal milik Kai sekilas, membuat sang empunya bibir hampir meleleh di tempat.

"Ba, baiklah.. gomawo Sehun-ah." Kata Kai malumalu membuat Sehun ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha, ne. Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit!" kata Sehun semangat sambil menarik tangan Kai menuju rumah sakit. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, tetapi ia harus melakukannya demi kebahagiaan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

**~~ WHAT? ~~**

"Jadi, itu kau Sehun?" tanya Kai sambil terus memandang tubuh seorang namja yang diyakini adalah tubuh dari Sehun. Sehun yang ditanya pun hanya bisa mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Kai.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan kamar 012 tempat dimana tubuh Sehun terbaring koma. Tubuh Sehun benar-benar pucat dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Kai hanya bisa memandang tubuh itu prihatin. Sehun yang sedang koma benar-benar terlihat sangat lemah.

"Kau sudah lihat kan? Keadaanku saat ini benar-benar sangat memprihatinkan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa aku akan segera bangun dari koma. Dan jika terus seperti ini eomma ku pasti akan sangat kesusahan." Ucap Sehun lirih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya.

"Tapi Sehun, jika kau mati apa itu tidak akan menyakiti hati eomma mu? Dia pasti akan sangat merasa kehilangan bukan?" tanya Kai. Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Ya, mungkin ibuku akan sangat merasa kehilangan. Tetapi hal itu hanya akan berlangsung sementara. Aku hanya tidak mau membebani eomma ku lebih dari ini." kata Sehun.

"Hhh~ baiklah. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melepas alat-alat itu? Tidak mungkin kan dengan tiba-tiba aku langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam lalu melepas semua alat yang menempel di tubuhmu? Kalau ada yang tiba-tiba melihatnya aku bisa langsung di lempar ke penjara." Kata Kai.

'Ada benarnya juga perkataan Kai.' Batin Sehun. Ia nampak berfikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau harus menyamar Kai." Ucap Sehun kelihatan sumringah. Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Menyamar? Menyamar jadi apa?" tanya Kai bingung dengan ide yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Apa harus menyamar seperti ini? Nanti kalau ternyata ada OB sungguhannya bagaimana?" tanya Kai sambil melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam tukang bersih bersih rumah sakit itu. Ya, Sehun menyuruh Kai mencuri seragam OB untuk melakukan penyamaran.

"Tenang saja, wajahmu sangat mendukung untuk menjadi cleaning service kok. Tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau kau adalah penyusup jika kau berpakaian seperti ini." kata Sehun meyakinkan. Kai hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun tadi. Apa tadi, dia bilang wajahnya mendukung jadi cleaning service?

"Sudahlah ayo cepat masuk, sebelum orang-orang di luar sini mencurigai mu." Kata Sehun lagi. Kai hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang 012, tempat dimana tubuh Sehun terbaring koma. Kai sebenarnya tidak tega jika harus 'membunuh' anak orang seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, ini sudah kemauan dari sang empunya tubuh –Sehun—. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Kai samar-samar mendengar Sehun bergumam 'mianhae' beberapa kali. Ia semakin ragu untuk melepaskan alat alat medis yang menempel pada tubuh Sehun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lakukan sebelum ada yang datang Kai." Kata Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang? Jika kau mati, nanti kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi." ucap Kai sambil menatap Sehun penuh arti. Sehun yang merasakan betapa dalam tatapan Kai padanya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae Kai, tapi ini untuk eomma ku." Ucap Sehun pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Hmm, yah, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu." Jujur saja Kai sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Sehun. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaksanya bukan? Toh ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Kai pun perlahan mulai mendekati tubuh Sehun yang sedang terbaring di ranjang pasien. Dan dengan perlahan pula tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menggapai masker oksigen yang bertengger /?/ di wajah tampan Sehun. Saat tangannya sudah hampir berhasil menggapai masker tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Kai yang menyadari hal itu sontak langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah hampir berhasil meraih masker oksigen tersebut. Di depan pintu ruangan sudah berdiri seorang namja yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang digunakan Kai. Namja itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, begitu pula dengan Kai. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?" tanya namja tadi kepada Kai.

"A..aku? tentu saja membersihkan ruangan ini." kata Kai agak sedikit tergagap.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jadwal di ruang kebersihan, sekarang aku lah yang bertugas di ruangan ini. Kau tidak boleh masuk sembarangan ke ruangan ini tau." Kata namja tadi menceramahi Kai.

"Ah, mianhae tadi saya lupa melihat jadwalnya. Baiklah, sebaiknya saya segera pergi dari sini saja ya. Mianhae… Kris." Ucap Kai sambil berlalu meninggalkan namja tadi di ruangan itu.

"Darimana dia tahu namaku?" gumam namja itu sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja tahu, dia kan membaca nama di bajumu, pabo!" kata Sehun jengkel. Walaupun begitu tentu saja namja bernama Kris itu tidak akan bisa mendengar suara Sehun. Kris memilih untuk mengabaikan Kai lalu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia memilih untuk berjalan menyusul Kai yan sudah berlari entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun kembali memasuki ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat. Mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Sehun— masih belum menyerah untuk melepaskan peralatan medis dari tubuh Sehun. Kali ini Sehun mempunyai ide yang lebih gila lagi untuk penyamaran Kai. Awalnya Kai sudah bersikeras untuk menolak ide Sehun tersebut. Tetapi entah kenapa ia selalu bisa luluh dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sehun.

"Apa tidak ada penyamaran yang jauh lebih baik dari ini, eoh? Kau membuat harga diriku sebagai namja tampan jatuh, Kim Sehun!" kata Kai sambil menatap horror ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang di tatap oleh Kai malah terlihat menahan tawanya. Sungguh penampilan Kai saat ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Hmpp, sudahlah tidak usah banyak bicara. Lebih baik segera kau lakukan saja sebelum ada orang yang masuk lagi seperti bule jadi-jadian tadi." Suruh Sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ck, sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku, berani memerintahku pula. Dasar namja cantik yang aneh." Kai berdecak sebal. Tanpa ia sadari decakannya /?/ itu membuat rona merah dipipi Sehun muncul.

Kai kemudian kembali melakukan aksinya. Ia berusaha menggapai masker oksigen yang digunakan Sehun. Kai sudah berhasil menyentuh masker tersebut, dan tinggal dilepaskan saja maka tugasnya untuk membantu Sehun selesai. Tetapi saat akan menarik masker tersebut pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan kembali menampakkan sosok seorang tukang bersih-bersih a.k.a Kris. Kris kembali menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang lebih sulit diartikan dari yang tadi. Setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Kris pun kembali membuka suara.

"Nyo.. nyonya, apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

Tunggu, kenapa Kris memanggil Kai dengan sebutan 'nyonya'? Mari kita lihat keadaannya. Saat ini Kai sudah mengenakan baju ala ibu-ibu lengkap dengan rambut palsu yang dikonde rapi, serta bedak tebal dan lipstick merah menyala yang dipoleskan pada bibir tebalnya. Tak lupa aksesoris seperti cincin dengan batu yang besar dan juga anting bulat-bulat yang panjang dipakai oleh Kai. Benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu-ibu sungguhan.

Kai yang menyadari tatapan kecurigaan dari Kris pun dengan sigap langsung memulai sandiwaranya. Tangannya yang semula memegang masker oksigen, kini mulai beralih untuk memegang kepala Sehun. Ia pun –berpura-pura— menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya seorang ibu yang tidak sanggup melihat keadaan anaknya yang lemah.

"Huhuhuh anakku, kenapa kau tak kunjung terbangun dari tidurmu nak? Eomma benar-benar sangat merindukan keceriaan mu dulu. Ireona chagiya, ireona.. jebal…" ucap Kai sambil mengelus rambut Sehun lembut. Tak lupa ia membuat suaranya agar mirip seperti suara perempuan. Aneh? Itu sudah pasti. Kris masih menatap Kai dengan tatapan curiga.

'Setahuku wajah nyonya Kim tidak seburuk ini. Dan nyonya Kim itu sangat cantik. Kenapa nyonya Kim berubah jadi mirip bencong seperti ini?' batin Kris.

"Maaf nyonya, bukannya saya lancang. Tapi, apakah nyonya itu nyonya Kim? Setahu saya wajah anda tidak seperti ini kemarin." Tanya Kris dengan nada yang sopan, tapi benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Aku…aku ini nyonya Han. Memangnya siapa itu nyonya Kim?" Kai balik bertanya kepada Kris. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Kai mulai menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaannya itu.

"Nyonya Kim itu ibu dari pasien ini. Kalau anda bukan nyonya Kim, lalu untuk apa anda berada di sini? Apa jangan-jangan anda ini…." ucapan Kris terputus karena Kai sudah langsung berbicara memotong ucapan Kris.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah masuk kamar ya? Haha mungkin anakku ada di kamar sebelah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, tuan… Kris." Ucap Kai sambil buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Kris yang masih tercengang.

"Kenapa orang itu juga tahu namaku? Apa aku sebegitu terkenal di sini? Hah, memang sulit ya jadi orang tampan." Kata Kris bernarsis ria. Sehun yang masih berada di ruangan itupun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Dasar bule jadi-jadian." Ucap Sehun. Kemudian ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menyusul Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin kali ini akan berhasil? Kita sudah dua kali mencoba dan hasilnya selalu gagal." Kata Kai sudah mulai putus asa.

"Aku sangat yakin kali ini pasti berhasil. Si bule jadi-jadian itu tidak akan berani mengusir dokter dari ruangan pasien. Yang ada dokter lah yang akan mengusirnya keluar dari ruangan itu." ucap Sehun meyakinkan Kai.

Ya, sekarang Kai sudah memakai jas seorang dokter yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Mereka masih belum menyerah untuk melakukan aksi mereka. Sebenarnya Kai sudah tidak mau, tetapi Sehun selalu memaksanya sehingga Kai tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Kalau sampai yang sekarang gagal lagi, itu artinya kau memang belum diizinkan untuk mati Sehun." Ucap Kai. Lalu ia kembali melakukan aksinya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggapai masker oksigen yang digunakan Sehun. Tetapi belum sempat Kai menyentuh masker tersebut sebuah suara sudah menginterupsinya, membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"DOKTER! APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?!" teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya membuat Kai menghentikan aksinya.

Kai terdiam tidak menjawab yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu menghampiri Kai dan menatapnya dalam. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang mau anda lakukan terhadap putraku tadi? Apa anda ingin membunuhnya? Membiarkan nyawanya melayang begitu saja?" tanya yeoja yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Sehun dengan nada sedikit geram.

"Bukankah dokter bilang akan memberi saya waktu seminggu lagi untuk melunasi biaya perawatan anak saya? Ini baru satu hari dok, tapi kenapa dokter tega mau melepas masker oksigen anak saya?" tanya nyonya Kim –ibu Sehun— dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Kai masih terdiam. Ia benar-benar bingung mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya ia pun melepas jas dokter yang ia kenakan, membuat yeoja di hadapannya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan saya ahjuma, sebenarnya saya bukanlah seorang dokter." Aku Kai kepada nyonya Kim, membuat yeoja peruh baya itu sedikit tercengang.

"Lalu kau itu siapa? Mahasiswa kedokteran?" tanya nyonya Kim. Kai menggeleng.

"Aku Kai, temannya Sehun." Ucap Kai. Nyonya Kim menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Te teman Sehun? Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya nyonya Kim lagi.

"Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku bersumpah jiwa Sehun yang sedang koma datang menghampiri ku. Ia memintaku untuk melepas semua peralatan medis di tubuhnya. Ia bilang tidak mau menyusahkan ahjuma terus. Ia tidak mau ahjuma sampai meminjam uang ke rentenir hanya untuk membayar semua biaya perawatannya." Ucap Kai menceritakan semuanya. Nyonya Kim terdiam sesaat, seakan masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Kai.

"Tapi Kai, yang sedang koma saat ini bukanlah Sehun. Sehun sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu." Ucap nyonya Kim agak lirih.

**JELEGERRRR**

'Apa? Jadi Sehun yang aku lihat selama ini benar-benar…. Hantu?' batin Kai. Ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini dia bisa berinteraksi dengan hantu? Ah, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Kai kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap Kai.

"Yang sedang koma ini adalah Luhan. Dia adalah kakak dari Sehun. Wajah mereka memang terlihat sangat mirip sehingga sering dikira anak kembar." Kata nyonya Kim sambil mengelus lembut pipi mulus milik anaknya itu. Kai hanya terdiam membiarkan nyonya Kim bercerita.

"Sehun sangat dekat dengan Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berpisah, selalu bersama-sama dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sehun selalu minta ditemani oleh Luhan kemanapun ia pergi, karena Sehun itu paling takut sendirian." Ucap nyonya Kim lirih sambil mengelus pelan pipi mulus milik Luhan.

"Dan pada suatu hari Sehun jatuh sakit. Luhan benar-benar sangat khawatir. Ia rela menjaga Sehun semalaman, karena ia tahu kalau Sehun takut sendirian." Nyonya Kim masih mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Penyakit Sehun lama kelamaan semakin parah, dan akhirnya Sehun meninggal." Lanjut nyonya Kim lagi. Kali ini ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan tangisnya. Kai yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh nyonya Kim.

"Saat itu aku merasa sangat gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sehun-ku. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan, tapi Luhan jauh lebih kehilangan. Semenjak Sehun meninggal Luhan jarang makan dan akhirnya dia pun jatuh sakit. Ternyata Luhan mengidap penyakit yang jauh lebih mematikan dari yang Sehun alami. Dan sekarang Luhan terbaring koma, membuatku takut kalau aku akan kehilangan putraku lagi. Aku rela banting tulang siang malam hanya untuk membiayai pengobatannya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa kesusahan. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan putraku tetap hidup. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan putraku untuk yang kedua kalinya." cerita nyonya Kim dengan sangat lirih.

Kai hanya bisa menatap prihatin nyonya Kim yang menangis sambil menciumi tangan anaknya itu. Ia pun melirik sebentar ke arah Sehun yang ternyata juga sudah menangis.

"Kau lihat kan Sehun, ibumu rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki saat ini. Apa kau tega membunuh saudaramu sendiri dan membiarkan ibumu merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya?" tanya Kai. Sehun terdiam, masih terisak. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap ibunya dan juga Luhan hyung nya.

"Kau benar Kai, tidak seharusnya aku memintamu untuk membunuh Luhan hyung. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum pedih melihat ibunya yang masih terisak menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Terimakasih Kai, kau sudah mau membantuku." Ucap Sehun, kali ini ia tersenyum tulus.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini bersamaku?" tanya Kai. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Sehun pergi dari hidupnya.

"Mianhae Kai, tapi tempatku bukan di sini. Aku harus kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada. Ah, dan tolong sampaikan pada eomma ku, bilang kalau aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Sehun lagi. Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wujudnya lama kelamaan memudar. Dan Sebelum wujudnya benar-benar hilang, Sehun berbalik menatap Kai kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kai, jangan lupakan aku ya." ucap Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian sosok Sehun pun menghilang dari pandangan Kai.

"Tidak akan Sehun-ah, tidak akan." Gumam Kai lirih sambil tersenyum pahit melihat kepergian Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 Minggu kemudian**

Seorang namja berkulit tan sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di belakang ruang kelas sendirian. Pandangan matanya memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Kai masuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu, tetapi Kai masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang ia alami waktu itu. Kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang ternyata adalah arwah penasaran yang bisa membuatnya terpesona.

"Kim Sehun, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu." Gumam Kai pelan, bahkan sangat pelan.

TEEETTTTT… TEEETTTTT…

Bel masuk pun berbunyi membuat Kai tesadar dari lamunannya tentang Kim Sehun. Murid-murid teman sekelas Kai pun mulai memasuki ruang kelas, menunggu seongsaengnim mata pelajaran pertama datang. Saat Park seongsaengnim datang semua murid pun terdiam di tempatnya.

"Annyeong. Hmm pagi ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Semoga kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya." Ucap Park seongsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, nak silahkan masuk." Ucap Park seongsaengnim mempersilahkan orang di luar sana untuk masuk. Seluruh murid yang ada di kelas pun sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan kelas, tak terkecuali Kai. Betapa terkejutnya Kai saat melihat wajah murid baru tersebut.

'Jangan jangan dia…..' batin Kai.

"Annyeong chingudeul. Joneun Oh Sehun imnida. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari Mokpo. Aku harap kita semua dapat berteman baik." Ucap murid baru itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Tak lupa senyum manis ia sunggingkan, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terpesona.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun, sekarang kau bisa duduk di sebelah… ah, kau silahkan duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin silahkan angkat tanganmu." Perintah Park seongsaengnim kepada Kai. Kai pun segera mengangkat tangannya agar Sehun bisa melihatnya. Setelah itu Sehun langsung berjalan menghampiri Kai, lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Kai.

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida." Sapa Sehun kepada Kai. Kai hanya terdiam kemudian berkata.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Sehun intens. Sehun hanya membalas tatapan Kai dengan senyum yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"**Mungkin….. kita memang pernah bertemu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

Item's curcol area: Akhirnyaaaaaa kesampean juga bikin FF KaiHun ~~

Biarpun jadinya gaje dan ga banget gini, yang penting KaiHun is Jjang /?

Go KaiHun Go KaiHun Go! /kibarin bendera KaiHun/ KaiHun shipper akut saudara/

Seputar ff ini, ceritanya saya ambil dari salah satu tayangan tv loh. Kira-kira ada yang pernah nonton ga ya? ehehe ^^"a

Di sini saya ga bikin jadi KaiSoo ya, tolong KaiSoo shipper jangan bunuh Item karena telah membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sejahat itu ;-; sesungguhnya Item juga seorang KaiSoo shipper, hanya saja Item memang lagi suka membuat Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Kai u,u /mati/

Sebagai bocoran, namja yang ciuman sama Kyungsoo itu Suho loh u,u Item ga sebutin namanya abis bingung mau masukin dimana ._.a lagian kan Suho juga ga kebagian part ngomongnya ini U,U

Dan soal Kris yang jadi cleaning service, tolong jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan lah orang-orang yang nge-rp Kris yang sudah membuat saya bete setengah mati sama mereka -_- /lah?/

but that is just fanfiction, right? Gausah terlalu diambil hati lah ;)

Item mau minta maaf kalo bahasanya aneh, OOC kelewat batas, dan masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana mana. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa tangan saya sering banget kepeleset /?/ kalo ngetik. Kemarin aja typo dari Xiumin jadi Ciumin -_-

Eh iya, btw **HAPPY BIRTHDAY XIUMIN HYUNG/EONNI/NOONA/OPPA! :* SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, SEHAT SELALU, DIMURAHKAN REJEKINYA, DISUKSESKAN PEKERJAANNYA, DLL, DSB, DST :** TAMBAH SEMOQ DAN TAMBAH SEKSI LAH YAAAAAAA :* SALAM KECUP TERHANGAT DARI ISTRIMU TERCINTAH INI BANG MWAH MWAH :* /cipok mesra Xiumin/ **

Biarpun udah lewat beberapa hari, tapi suasana birthday nya Xiumin hyung/eonni/noona/oppa masih kerasa sampe sekarang di rumah saya loh /?

Haha yaudah segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya. Semoga ada yang suka sama cerita ini deh /,\

Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau tukeran acc RP? ;) *ehsalah

.

.

.

.

Mind to review this fanfic, please? ;)

/kerlingin mata nakal bareng KaiHun/

**-Kkamjjonghun-**


End file.
